


Sensations beyond you

by hailynx



Series: 천천히 [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindness, M/M, Muteness, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan is interesting and undeniably, the most important (even more than Soohyun, but Luhan likes to tease so he doesn’t say it—Yifan likes Soohyun anyway so they’re pretty much even).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensations beyond you

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own EXO.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.

A loud sound jolts Luhan and he presses backwards, closer towards Yifan’s belly. Yifan chuckles lightly without a sound, eyes folding into crescents as he reaches his hand over and rubs soothing circles on Luhan’s shoulder. Luhan keeps his eyes close, takes in the calming blue that Yifan provides and breathes slowly until he manages to relax again. Once he finds comfort, the pressure that he exerts against Yifan’s belly lessens and he is not longer trying to squirm into it out of fear. The scene on the television moves on and Yifan gives him a little tap as an indication. There are no sounds right now because the directing shifts into darkness.

 

A moment later, Luhan hums in delight as he listens for the oncoming dialogue. Luhan exhales softly, relaxing his weight against Yifan as he takes in the dialogue. Yifan looks down quietly and watches with great intensity to burn Luhan’s movements into his memory. Smiling softly, he brushes the dark brown locks away from Luhan’s doe eyes that are fluttering close, lashes casting short, sharp shadows onto his cheeks. Luhan, who notices that Yifan’s attention is not on the screen, clears his throat softly. Yifan jumps a little and returns his gaze just as the dialogues begin.

 

Luhan listens with great interest, but the colours from the tone are too dull, prompting the frown to paint itself across his soft features. Yifan, who is now staring at the scene intently, follows in suit. The problem is easily noticeable. Luhan exhales with a pout on his lips, nudges at Yifan’s knees and prompts him into another short debate over acting ability. He turns his body completely and settles his head on Yifan’s thighs comfortably and faces Yifan directly. Yifan is white and pure as Luhan looks on.

 

“She sounds dead,” Luhan complains—he feels sorry for the main male lead that is oozing with chemistry that she fails to respond to. “Her expression is dead too, right?”

 

Yifan chuckles softly and presses a gentle hand onto Luhan’s shoulder as an indication of movement before he folds his body over Luhan to reach the table. Luhan leans back into his thighs and takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Yifan’s clothing tinged with mint as the material brushes by his nose. Yifan tries to be quick so that he doesn’t suffocate his boyfriend. He pushes the mugs aside, picks up a thick book, a piece of paper, the slate and stylus and then returns to his upright position. Leaning against the armrest of the couch, he begins pressing into the paper with well practiced movements. When he is done, he passes the paper to Luhan to confirm and watches in fascination as Luhan slides his dainty little fingers across the dents on paper to hear him.

 

As expected, the reaction after Yifan’s confirmation is one of exhaustion. It’s cute, Yifan thinks as he watches Luhan huff and pulls his body up. Luhan throws a bunch of complaints at the television, now that the credits are rolling down the screen. He sets out to complain some more but Yifan just shuffles a little, picks up the mug of tea and allows the scent to distract his boyfriend. It works all the time and extremely quickly because Luhan’s sense of smell is sharp. He turns back towards Yifan and shoots a glare that falls short to become a pout instead. Luhan knows that Yifan keeps these little tricks up his sleeve to calm him down and he can only be upset at himself for falling for it every single time.

 

Yifan laughs a little, brushes a finger across Luhan’s cheeks to wipe off a bit of dust and to calm him at the same time. Luhan puffs his cheeks out but Yifan distracts him once again by finding his hands and pressing the cup into it tentatively. Luhan curls his fingers around the handle instinctively and brings the mug closer with his free hand. Yifan continues to watch in fascination as Luhan brings the cup closer to his lips and sips carefully after blowing some air across the rim of the mug. It’s not boiling hot anymore, probably just lukewarm but it is best to be careful. Yifan soaks up the sound of Luhan’s voice as he hums in delight after drinking. He grins as he watches the scent fills Luhan’s nose; the taste spill over his tongue and eyes disappear as he pulls the cup away to smile contentedly at Yifan.

 

Tea always has a calming affect with the warmth that lulls Luhan into a state of peacefulness. Before he knows it, the brunet is smiling again. Luhan decides after another sip, that they can watch another episode because Soohyun has charm. The young actor does, so Yifan doesn’t deny it. He does however, refrain from providing any vivid descriptions of how good looking Soohyun is. Yifan picks up the controller and starts the next episode of the drama and they fall into comfortable silence once again. Luhan sits with his head on Yifan’s shoulder but soon enough, shifts back down to a lying position and stares at the television with a lopsided view.

 

Most of the scenes are good and the progress is okay. It makes Luhan forget, but once Soohyun comes back on screen, there is an explosion of feelings. The frustration that they feel with the lack of chemistry returned to Soohyun cannot be soothed. Half way through the episode, Luhan grumbles as he reaches out for the controller and turns off the television in annoyance. Yifan doesn’t complain because watching the lack of reaction is boring, even for him who prefers the mundane. Besides, Yifan can go without dramas—what’s important is his time with Luhan.

 

Yifan looks down to find a scowl gracing Luhan’s soft features and finds himself mirroring the expression. It’s an odd habit that he’s picked up over the years, feeling the things that Luhan feels and doing the things that Luhan does. When Luhan shifts and pulls his body upright, Yifan’s body coils at the lost of heat, but he doesn’t voice his complain. The warmth returns quickly enough, when Luhan shifts into a sitting position in his lap, facing him with his priceless smile. Luhan reaches out to touch his shoulders tentatively and Yifan makes a little murmuring sound to show that he is paying attention.

 

Luhan always returns quickly because even if things are unsatisfying in other aspects of his life, Yifan is always interesting and undeniably, the most important (even more than Soohyun, but Luhan likes to tease so he doesn’t say it—Yifan likes Soohyun anyway so they’re pretty much even). Yifan relaxes against Luhan’s weight and smiles warmly, snaking an arm around Luhan’s waist to keep him in a safe embrace. The brunet laughs a little, curling up closer and reaching up to brush his hands across Yifan’s cheeks.

 

Feeling the rise in cheekbones and stiffened muscle that makes a smile, Luhan mimics Yifan’s expression automatically. Luhan is content like this. Luhan knows that they’re the perfect fit, even though he cannot see to confirm it. He can feel it, in the way that he just folds perfectly into Yifan’s safe embrace. It makes him feel complete. It is easy and assuring, the way that Luhan can just fold his legs to sit in front of Yifan and melt into him without hassle. Luhan doesn’t take up space, he just folds his body accordingly to meet Yifan’s and it is comfortable.

 

Yifan is like the mould and Luhan the batter, poured perfectly to fit his arms and legs into the right places. Luhan’s arms always manages to wrap around Yifan’s waist, his legs folded off to the side as he sits in Yifan’s lap and rests his head in the crook of Yifan’s neck. When he nuzzles to draw himself closer to the warmth, Luhan is able to warm himself with soft heat and the sound of Yifan’s steady heart beat. It is calm and soothing, perfect and safe because Yifan is just like so. Yifan is not nervous. He’s not scared and his heart reflects that, beating orderly, in tune with Luhan’s. It’s all that Luhan needs to hear.

 

Luhan exhales softly, chest rising and falling in tandem with Yifan’s. Yifan doesn’t say anything as he reaches a hand up to glide his fingers through soft brown hair. He strokes slowly and consistently, lulling Luhan into a light nap. Long after Luhan falls asleep, breathing now steady, Yifan continues his gentle stroking, to make sure that the sudden stop doesn’t startle Luhan awake. It is not rare for Luhan to fall asleep atop of him like this but sudden jerky movements or sudden stops tend to jolt Luhan awake in fear. Yifan doesn’t like the vulnerability that shows whenever that happens so he takes his time before stopping completely.

 

When he finally puts his hand back down to wrap around Luhan’s waist again, night is threatening to fall. Yifan smiles at the sight of dawn before he leans gently against the top of Luhan’s head and closes his eyes. He doesn’t need to see the view or commit the sight to memory. He just needs to feel Luhan within his arms, feel his warmth and see him at peace. And when he feels safe enough with himself, Yifan drifts off as well.

 

Yifan wakes a little later, sore from the ache in his back. When he opens his eyes, the moon is shining down on them but it doesn’t feel as dark as it should. Yifan steals a glance out the window briefly before turning back to the mess of brown hair that he’d been resting on and chuckles soundlessly. Yifan leans backwards carefully, stretching out his limbs and twirling his neck to rid of any stiffness before he settles back to relax.

 

He lowers his eyes and watches as Luhan inhales and exhales without worry. It’s nice to see his chest rise and fall, body pliant with reliance on Yifan as a safety net. He’s glad that he can be a haven to Luhan. He hopes that Luhan knows that Yifan relies on him in the same way even if he has trouble letting the brunet know. Smiling, Yifan gives the pliant body a soft squeeze, humming in delight when Luhan folds further into him, soft murmurs of content slipping from his lips as he nuzzles closer and tightens his grip. Luhan says something about the colour of peaches and Yifan laughs a little, leaning his head gently against the messy brown hair again.

 

Hours later, Luhan makes a noncommittal sound as he stirs awake. Yifan stiffens for a brief moment before he relaxes, pushing back against the couch and making some space for Luhan to move about and stretch his limbs. Luhan pulls away once again but doesn’t get out of his sitting position. The brunet just tilts his head slightly, catches movement in the shuffling sound that Yifan makes and reaches out his fist to press against Yifan’s palm. Yifan frowns at him. He had wanted to caress Luhan’s cheeks gently, but perhaps, the routine is something that Luhan knows too well by now. Luhan laughs a little at him but uncurls his fist and presses each one of his fingers carefully against Yifan’s.

 

Yifan watches in amusement as Luhan’s expression softens, shiny brown marbles disappearing as he smiles. The brunet can just feel to tell. He can tell who’s bigger physically, but it isn’t just about size. The way that they fit fills the void, makes up for space. Luhan fills the extra spaces that Yifan has and in return Luhan makes Yifan whole. They are fine like this. Luhan’s never wanted to see more than Yifan but this is enough as it is. Yifan is everything. He makes up for the things that are missing, through his gestures, providing the bright and vivid colours, the scent of mint and citrus as well as the soft sounds of his kindness.

 

Yifan on the other hand, has never wanted to speak so much before he met Luhan but at the same time, he finds that he doesn’t really need to. Luhan is his voice. Luhan understands the small sounds that echo from his throat and gentle gestures that he makes. It hasn’t always been easy, but it is worth it. Luhan gets to see colours in every one of Yifan’s gestures and Yifan has finally found a voice that always manages to say exactly what he wants to. Sometimes, Luhan doesn’t even have to speak for him to hear it.

 

Like now.

 

Luhan doesn’t part his lips, but Yifan can hear it loud and clear as Luhan laces their fingers together.

 

Yifan finds the image of Luhan narrowing as he smiles but he manages to reach his free hand up to cup Luhan’s cheek. Leaning in carefully, he presses a soft and chaste kiss to the corner of Luhan’s lips. The corner of Luhan’s mouth curls pleasantly and a passionate red flashes in his vision. When in Luhan’s presence, all Yifan wants to do is part his lips, shower Luhan with praises and kisses—soft, warm, assuring kisses—but he only manages the latter. Sometimes, it doesn’t even feel like that suffices, but sometimes, it does.

 

Like now.

 

_Fin._


End file.
